Godzilla vs. Mukozilla (franchise)
The Godzilla vs. Mukozilla franchise is a crossover/franchise created by Max Carroll. It crosses the Godzilla and Powerpuff Girls ''franchises together into three major stories. The franchise consists of the main ''Godzilla vs. Mukozilla trilogy, it's remake, Mukozilla vs. Godzilla, and it's reimagining/prequel, Godzilla vs. Satkuma: Giant Monsters Converge on Townsville. The franchise began with the first installment, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla: The GX Annihilation Strategy, and ended with it's 7th installment, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 2 - Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Overview Films Godzilla vs. Mukozilla: The GX Annihilation Strategy The fanfiction opens up with a summary about heroes and monsters and their purposes for being, and that rarely, but sometimes, they cross paths with each other. It then flashes forward to an unspecified version of Earth in the Multiverse. The people of Tokyo are going about their day, until they are suddenly attacked by Godzilla, who crushes the military and conquers the city, before retreating to the sea. Meanwhile, in another dimension, a different giant monster attacks the city of Townsville, until it is encountered by the Powerpuff Girls. The girls easily dispatch of the monster, and return home. A few hours later, however, the Mayor calls the girls and tells them that another ''giant monster is attacking the city. The girls rush out and back to Townsville, only to come face to face with the cause of Townsville's destruction; the 100-meter atomic dinosaur, Godzilla, who has appeared in their dimension via a portal. The girls and Godzilla do battle, but it ends with the girls retreating out of dispair, discouragement, and sadness, leaving the city behind to Godzilla's wrath. Meanwhile, in a mountain miles away, a figure tells a larger silhouette about the events occuring in Townsville. Upon hearing this news, the silhouette, now revealed to be a brand new super-villain, called Muko, screams in rage and orders his minion to ready his fleet of ships for war against Godzilla. Upon returning home, the Powerpuff Girls explain to their father, Professor Utonium, the dire situation at hand, and the Professor reveals that he has been secretly been modifying the Powerpuff Dynamo (Since it's decommissioning in ''The Powerpuff Girls episode Live and Let Dynamo.) in case of an emergency. The girls suit up, and pilot the new Dynamo into battle against Godzilla. After a rather unsuccessful attempt to force Godzilla out of the city, the girls retreat from the Dynamo, which is then destroyed by Godzilla. Godzilla prepares to kill the girls, but is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Muko and his army, who viciously attack Godzilla with cannon and laser fire, but to no avail, as Godzilla easily decimates the ships. Muko himself then attacks Godzilla, but is quickly swatted away by the latter's tail. The injured Muko and the Powerpuff Girls retreat to Utonium's lab, only to find out that the Dynamo was his last defense in case of an extreme situation such as this. Thus, the 5 begrudgingly head for the only other scientist in town: Mojo Jojo, the Powerpuff Girl's arch-enemy. Upon arrival, the group discover that the Mayor and his assistant, Ms. Bellum, have also taken refuge within Jojo's laboratory, one of the few structures left standing. Jojo then reveals that he has invented a growth serum that will quadruple someone's size and strength. Muko then volunteers to take it, as he already has enough raw power within himself already. Muko takes the serum, and grows to a full 95-meter stature. Now strong enough to fight Godzilla, Muko, now calling himself Mukozilla, immediately starts looking for him in the ruins of Townsville. Mukozilla eventually locates Godzilla in the heart of the city, and challenges him to the title of King of the Monsters, which the former had strove for his whole life. Godzilla growls in annoyance, but nonetheless accepts Mukozilla's challenge. The two beasts charge at each other with tremendous force, and within minutes, a huge, hours long melee ensues, with the two beast's clawing, scratching, punching, kicking, and roaring, as well as atomic rays and helix beams flying everywhere, destroying several structures. Eventually, Mukozilla temporarily gains the upper hand when he throws Godzilla by his tail, but Godzilla is relentless in his combat, and keeps coming. Eventually, Godzilla nearly kills Mukozilla with a spiral ray blast. Then, the heroes are about to meet the same fate, until Mukozilla fires a helix beam at Godzilla from behind, impaling the giant lizard, before uttering the words "This is the end of you. It's over for you... Gojira." Then, Godzilla roars in pain and falls over, seemingly dead. Then, Buttercup throws down a duplicate of the same portal that brought Godzilla to their dimension. Mukozilla picks up and throws Godzilla through the portal, returning him home. Afterwards, Muko returns back to normal, with the rest of the heroes thanking him for saving Townsville from Godzilla, but Muko announces that he didn't come to save Townsville from destruction; He came to settle a score with Godzilla and secure the title as King of the Monsters. He then announces that he will, one day, take over the world and destroy the Powerpuff Girls, as they are the only threat to his plans, just not right now, as he in weak and overwhelmed. The Powerpuff Girls accept his ultimatum as a challenge, and say that they will do everything in their power to prevent it. The remaining heroes look on as Muko, the new King of the Monsters, departs from the city. In a post credits scene, it is revealed that Godzilla survived, as he reawakens at the bottom of the sea, filled with only one emotion; rage. This foreshadows his eventual return. Mukozilla vs. Godzilla The monster Baragon is attacking the city of Osaka, Japan in the year 1999. Suddenly, a second Godzilla (After the original that died in 1954) arises from the bay and does battle with Baragon. Godzilla kills Baragon by performing the kiss of death on him with his atomic breath before returning to the sea. Meanwhile, in another dimension, specifically Townsville, USA, the Gangreen Gang are robbing a bank, but are defeated by the Powerpuff Girls. The girls return home, only to hear that a giant monster is wreaking havoc on the city. The girls return, and come face-to-face with the city's destroyer; Mukozilla, an enlarged, underground tyrant. After trying everything to stop the monster, the girls learn that the beast is sentient, and Mukozilla effortlessly defeats the Powerpuff Girls, forcing them into retreat. While all of this is going on, however, Godzilla arrives from a portal within the Multiverse into Townsville. Godzilla senses trouble and begins to investigate. During his stalking of the city, Mukozilla attacks him by surprise. Godzilla manages to push this new opponent off of him and they fight. Godzilla repeatedly pounds on Mukozilla, and pushes him into a skyskraper, knocking the latter over. Mukozilla, however, gains some ground, and within minutes helix beams and atomic rays are fired. Eventually, however, Mukozilla gains the upper hand against Godzilla, that is, until the Powerpuff Girls return and aid Godzilla in battle. With Mukozilla distracted, Godzilla launches a counter-offensive against his giant foe. Eventually, Mukozilla challenges Godzilla to the throne of "King of the Monsters", before transforming into his battlefield form. Godzilla, in turn, transforms into his Burning Godzilla form. They stare each other down for a few minutes, and then, the two monsters roar at each other in defiance, and charge. Then, right in front of the Powerpuff Girls' eyes, punching, kicking, scratching, biting, roaring, atomic rays, and helix beams fill the air. Eventually, Mukozilla seemingly kills Godzilla (In the same way as Godzilla did to him in the original fanfic), and finishes him off with a helix beam. Mukozilla then turns to the Powerpuff Girls and prepares to kill them, until Godzilla, who survived, appears behind him, bites his neck, and discharges a spiral-nuclear pulse, defeating him. Godzilla then roars in victory and turns back to normal. Muko, returned to his original size, is then arrested. Blossom then throws down a version of the same portal that brought Godzilla here in the first place, thanks to Professor Utonium, and it opens. Bubbles, using her ability to talk to animals, thanks Godzilla for saving the city on behalf of the Powerpuff Girls. Godzilla nods in gratitude, and returns home. In jail, Muko swears revenge on both Godzilla and the Powerpuff Girls. Godzilla vs. Satkuma: Giant Monsters Converge on Townsville Millions of years ago, during a time when the Earth's surface was covered with tons of natural radiation, two prehistoric monsters are seen fighting in the Arctic Circle. One of these monsters is Godzilla, a gigantic, dinosaurian, reptilian alpha predator with jagged dorsal plates on it's back. The other is Satkuma, a giant, prehistoric vampire bat that can spew natural plasma. Godzilla manages to distract Satkuma with his tail, but the bat manages to recover and begin clawing at Godzilla with his talons. Godzilla, in turn, charges up and fires his atomic breath at the ground while Satkuma is perched. A cave in occurs and both monsters are buried, but they survive for millennia in a state of suspended animation. In the present day, the Powerpuff Girls are busy trying to take down a giant, four legged monster in Townsville. The girls succeed by removing it's legs and throwing it into the sea. They then return home. Meanwhile, in the Arctic Circle, Satkuma awakens after his long slumber and breaks free of his tomb. The prehistoric beast then makes a beeline for Townsville. Upon arriving, Satkuma begins to tear apart the city with his plasma fire breath. The Powerpuff Girls arrive and try to stop Satkuma's rampage. The ensuing battle goes across the entire city throughout the night, but the girls are eventually defeated when the giant bat wears them out. Back in the Arctic Circle, Godzilla awakens upon sensing Satkuma's destructive presence in another location. The Alpha Predator escapes his tomb and travels to Townsville. Meanwhile, back in the city, Satkuma and Buttercup, who is still fighting, go at it one-on-one, but the latter is swatted out of the way by the former. Satkuma then continues his rampage across the city, destroying millions of dollars in property in the process. Suddenly, a tsunami hits the city and reawakens the Powerpuff Girls. Godzilla then emerges from the water and begins looking for his ancient enemy. He eventually finds Satkuma in the city centre and the two have at it. During the battle, Satkuma manages to knock Godzilla down and pin him, until Godzilla bites Satkuma's leg and throws him away. Satkuma recovers and gains the upper hand, spewing plasma radiation all over Godzilla, weakening him. However, the Powerpuff Girls return and aid Godzilla in their battle against Satkuma, and a huge battle is soon underway. However, Godzilla gets a skyscraper knocked on him during the film, and Satkuma begins chasing the severely weakened Powerpuff Girls around Townsville. However, Godzilla recovers and drags Satkuma out to the river, where he kills him with his atomic breath. The girls then silently pray for the King of the Monsters' victory. Godzilla then roars in victory and returns to the sea just as dawn cracks. In a post-credits scene, a figure is looking at footage of the battle on a computer screen in a darkened room. When he sees Godzilla standing over Satkuma's corpse, it says, "Huh. One more corpse to add to the pile, I suppose...", before the screen cuts to black. Untitles GvS: GMCoT sequel To be added Godzilla vs. Mukozilla II - Advent of the Vortaak To be added. Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 1 - World Collision To be added Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III, Part 2 - Giant Monsters All-Out Attack To be added. Gallery Untitled.png|Godzilla (Godzilla vs. Mukozilla series)